repost: the best present
by ChibiErinn-chan
Summary: just a repost of a cute fic for valentine's day


Hi everyone! I'm not dead…for valentines day, I've

Decided to repost this old story

"The Best Present"

Pls be nice and visit my good friends website

www. you got some time yes, I will start my 2 gohan/videl stories

Again & will finish them!!

You don't love me do you Vegeta!?" A pretty woman with light

blue hair and eyes screamed at the wall of her bedroom. "You know

It's Valentine's day!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears

were streaming down her face and onto her fire-red (short) dress.

Why couldn't you be here?! Goku's taking Chi-chi out!!!"

Calm down, Bulma. You might wake Trunks up! Hell, he's

probabally up! I probabally screached so loud that dogs in America

are whimpering in pain.

Bulma stood, staring at one of her bedroom walls. Her closet was in

the wall she was staring at.

She walked to her closet, opened the doors and proceeded to take

off her 3 inch high heels.

I bet Vegeta heard me...but he probabally doesn't care...This is just

a 'stupid earthling holiday to him.

After...throwing her shoes in the closet, she walked over to her

dresser and while taking off one of her gold earrings, she saw a red

envelope and a red rose next to it.

"Wha..?" Bulma whispered."

The first few lines read, before the poem started, "I couldn't be the

Prince Charming you dreamed of dining with on Valentine's day. I

know you'll forgive me...

After reading that poem... she did.

Bulma Briefs and her best friend, Chi-chi were sitting in Chi-chi's

teal green sofa in her ample living room in her spacious, newly

expanded home. It was the end days of February. It wan't cold,

though. The weather was mild.

"We'd be starving if I didn't start working." Chi-chi told her

blue-haired friend. Chi-chi just let her friend in...they had just sat

down a moment ago. She must notice how much bigger the place

is. Chi-chi thought.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can borrow or even

take as much money as you need from me Chi-chi." Bulma said,

rather cooly with a frown on her face.

"I will never be like that, Bulma." Chi-chi said, shaking her head. It's

isn't right. If the money isn't Goku's or mine, I don't use it. Besides,

I'm making good now. You see how we've expanded the place."

Chi-chi spoke, with a slight smile on her lips. She turned her head

around, and looked around her home. Bulma did the same.

"Yes. This place has become quite spacious." Bulma said, with a

smile. She was very proud of her friend."

"I'm a consultant at a big Enterprise." Chi-chi beamed.

"I've heard. Anyway, Chi-chi, I came over because I wanted to

show you this little poem that Vegeta gave me. Of course, he

pretends that he never wrote it and such. It's a shame he has so

much pride and EGO...but I've accepted that...Here, read it." And

she haded her best friend the poem the Prince Vegeta had written.

Bulma- why do I call you "woman" so much?

Your name- it sounds so nice! "woman" is so unrespectful, but the

fact is that I have so much respect for you.

Bulma- why do I call you ugly?

Your silk hair, the color of the sky and your ice-blue eyes, make

you the prettiest being in the universe!

Bulma- why do I call our son, weak, ugly and a freak?

Trunks-he's stronger than I! Trunks, he's better looking than I.

Trunks, he's truly blessed to be part human.

I, at times,wish I was human. No human (not even you), has as

much pride as a Saiyan was taught to have and display. If only I

could be less prideful. You pointed out that pride has killed me once

and in an arguement, you said it'd kill me again. Lot's of things, I

have wanted to do, to show, but I was to damn prideful. In my

subconscience, there is branded a saying that every sensei I have

every had, said to me a thousand times." You are the next Saiyan

King. You are of the strongest breed. You are the strongest being.

You must carry the most pride of anyone in the universe!"

Bulma-I treasure you because you're strong (emotionally). I treasure

you because you're not a coward.

I envy you-because you don't have as much pride as I. I cannot

change how I am, and I know you realize that. Pride will kill me

again. You've accepted that I'll never be Prince Charming...and that

makes me love you more. It's the reason why I'm so unhappy, so

mean. To be a Saiyan, I was taught to be prideful and vain.

'Tis Humans I secretly envy. 'Tis you I love. You're the prettiest

thing-no-person- I laid my eyes upon. And- 'tis our child Trunks- I

have so much pride over. The Pride I don't regrets having so much

of, Is the pride I have of Trunks.

"Oh, Bulma, it's so beautiful." Chi-chi said, on the verge of crying.

"It..and a red rose, was my Valentine's day present. Vegeta wan't

home on Valentine's day. He came early the next morning. "The

poem and the rose were the best presents I thought I could ever

receive for Valentines day...but..." Bulma trailed off. The grin

Bulma had saying this bloomed into a huge smile.

"But..but what, Bulma...Don't keep me hanging!" Chi-chi's eyes

grew wide.

"He gave me a present the day after, as well. When he came home,

he made up for the previous night

and it turn's out...I'm Pregnant!!"

"What did Vegeta say, when you told him?"

"Yes. I did tell him..and he..blushed...and...mumbled that it better

be another boy and it better look more Saiyan. Bulma said."Of

course, I knew that he hoped it looked a lot like me."

"All we did on Valentine's day,was go to a Chinese Buffet place..and

I had to end up paying!!! When he takes a break from training

everyday and stays home a few days...he's got a lot of making up to

do!"

And the girls broke out laughing...with evil grins on their faces...

Then End. 


End file.
